Pierre Finfin
Pierre Finfin is the older son of Lirette and Finfin from The Good Woman by Charlotte-Rose de Caumont La Force. He is the older brother of Yann Finfin and the cousin of Charlotte Neflier. Info Name: Pierre Finfin Age: 15 Parent's Story: The Good Woman Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Yann Finfin Secret Heart's Desire: To raise rose trees with care. My "Magic" Touch: I can use the golden cherry on my neck to make wishes. Storybook Romance Status: I am dating Thais Ormond. She is a fun girl to be around. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm easily distracted by roses and try to pick them, but then I get pricked. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I enjoy working outdoors. Least Favorite Subject: Heroics 101. I find it really challenging. Best Friend Forever After: My brother Yann. He's such a sweet kid. Character Appearance Pierre is of average height, with long dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a sleeveless blue shirt and black shorts. He has a red ribbon with a golden cherry around his neck. Personality Pierre is an optimist who is always looking on the bright side. He is fond of giving advice, and he likes to help people out, especially his brother Yann. Sometimes Pierre asks himself questions that no one knows the answers to and tends to ponder what he thinks the answer is. Biography Hello! I'm Pierre Finfin, the son of Lirette and Finfin. I'm supposed to be the next Lirette. My parents, along with my aunt Mirtis, were adopted by a woman known as The Good Woman when they were young. They grew up on her farm, tending sheep and caring for plants. Lirette fell in love with Finfin, but the Good Woman worried that they were siblings. When Lirette was twelve, she used the cherry on her neck ribbon to wish for a cottage of roses - which she received. Mirtis wished for a beautiful garden, and Finfin wished for a forest where the king's son would find Mirtis. Mirtis dreaded the wish, knowing that the king was a cruel man. One day, a partridge that Finfin had raised came by and spoke. Later, the king's son came through the woods. and he and Mirtis fell in love. But the evil king was searching for his son. He found him at the House of Roses and cruelly took him back. The partridge mocked the king in his sleep. The king went to seize the Good Woman's children, but they found safety through the berries on their neck ribbons. They came into the land of Madame Tu-tu, who protected them, but told them not to go beyond the iron oak. Tu-tu informed the Good Woman that Finfin was the son of the king and queen, while Mirtis and Lirette were daughters of the queen's deceased brother, whose throne the evil king had stolen, and the good queen had sacrified her nieces and older son to ensure their safety. One day, Lirette shot an arrow at a bird past the iron oak, not knowing it was a trap, and she and Finfin were captured. The partridge helped Mirtis correspond with Finfin. Tu-tu and the Good Woman planned to save them. The king arrested the Good Woman to prepare her for execution in a pit of snakes. The Good Woman saved herself by throwing moss at the king's feet. The king slipped on it, fell into the pit, and died. Lirette and Finfin were released and reunited with the queen. Finfin became king, and married Lirette, while his brother married Mirtis. Things are going quite well for us. I live in the palace with my parents, my little brother Yann, my aunt and uncle, and my cousin Charlotte. We're all very close. The Good Woman is still friends with us. We're close with Madame Tu-tu as well. My grandmother moved out of the House of Roses several years ago when she married the widower of Princess Mutinosa. It's kind of hard having her move far away, but we keep in touch. Through my grandmother's new husband, my dad has a stepsister, and I have three stepcousins. I'm especially close with my youngest stepcousin Marino Blondel. Ever After High is a wonderful place. There are so many kind people here. I am destined to be the next Lirette. It's kinda funny since my mom is younger than Mirtis while I'm older than Yann, who is supposed to be the next Mirtis, but whatever. I'm the oldest of the Finfin cousins (I'm three months older than Charlotte), so I often have to look out for my cousin and my younger brother. I am good at growing rose trees, and I enjoy it more than anything. I want to make the roses beautiful and colorful, and water them all the time. I'm good friends with Rosabella Beauty, who enjoys the roses that I grow. I had a crush on her for a while, but she only likes me as a friend. Luckily, a girl named Thais Ormond likes me back, and we hooked up. Her cousin Alcide is dating my cousin Charlotte. I have a ribbon around my neck that has a golden cherry. Some kids think it's weird, especially on a guy, but I like it. I can use it to grant me wishes. (And yet they say nothing about Yann's medlar. I guess they like Yann better than me.) I'm a Neutral, since I really want to stay out of the Royal vs. Rebel conflict. It causes too many problems around here. Why can't we all get along? I wish I knew the answer, but Yann tells me that not everyone can get along. It makes me sad. But I'm an optimist, and I always try to see the silver lining on every cloud. Trivia *Pierre has a pet female Persian cat named Cleo. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Kaiji Tang. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Princes Category:The Good Woman Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:French